elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Werewolf (Bloodmoon)
Werewolves are creatures that appear in . Description They are found on the island of Solstheim. The Daedric Prince Hircine keeps werewolves as his wards and servants. In Bloodmoon, when infected with Lycanthropy, the Nerevarine may get strange dreams and be tasked with quests by Hircine. One can also try to find a cure for the condition. Should the Nerevarine complete the tasks for Hircine, the Daedric Prince will enhance the Nerevarine's powers, such as by giving them sharper and stronger claws. The Skaal do not tolerate werewolves in their midst. Becoming a werewolf There are two ways of acquiring Lycanthropy: *Following the main quest until the Nerevarine is infected during "Siege of the Skaal Village." *Find one of the nine "wandering werewolves." Abilities *'Enhanced Sneak': Sneak is increased to 95 as a werewolf. *'Enhanced Acrobatics': Acrobatics is increased dramatically and enables jumps further and higher than normal. *'Claws': The claws of a werewolf can tear through anything but Daedric Armor. Hircine may enhance this ability if his requests are completed. *'Durability': Werewolves are very tough, and have a resistance to normal human weapons. However, they are highly vulnerable to Silver and Daedric weapons. *'Super-Speed': A Werewolf is incredibly fast and agile, especially when running on all fours. *'Super-Strength': A lycanthrope has strength beyond that of a regular human. *'Bite': A bite from a werewolf is infectious and will turn any creature into a were-creature (wolf, boar etc.). undead are immune to it, but will spread it. *'Eye of the Wolf': Like Vampires, Werewolves can see in the dark. Each use this ability to hunt at night and observe their surroundings better. Eye of the Wolf also gives Detect Human within 200 ft. *'Spirit of the Wolf': Health replenishes slowly over time. *Health is regained by feeding rather than by regeneration, unless not in a fight, in which case the werewolf's health will regenerate significantly faster than of most living beings in the world. Weaknesses *'Bloodlust': Werewolves have an insatiable blood-lust that drives them to kill. *Transformed werewolves cannot equip apparel, including armor. *When in werewolf form, the Nerevarine cannot pick locks or collect items/loot from corpses. *When transformed, they may be unable to fit through narrow dungeon doorways. Walking through such doorways backwards may fix this. *More vulnerable to Silver weapons. *People other than followers will attack a werewolf on sight. **If someone sees the Nerevarine transforming, they will recognize them as a werewolf even in human form, and may treat them as an outsider or attack them on sight. **If the Nerevarine is seen transforming, they will get a 1000 bounty and most characters will attack them. The wandering werewolves These wandering werewolves are powerful and have reached their ultimate strength. Although during the day, they return to their human, mer or beastfolk form. They can be recognized by their lack of clothes, and can easily be mistaken for a berserker. If they are encountered during the day, they will not be hostile, and will only ask the Nerevarine to leave them alone. They will turn hostile on sight, only once the Nerervarine sides with the Skaal at the end of "Siege of the Skaal Village," and completes the main quest. The following is the list of these wanderers: *Wandering Lunatic *Insane Wanderer *Gibbering Lunatic *Wandering Idiot *Confused Lunatic Hounds of Hircine The hounds of Hircine, are the most powerful werewolves in Bloodmoon. They can only be encountered during the main quest, inside Mortrag Glacier. There are a total of 31 Hounds, they all are level 70 Argonians. Hounds of Hircine attributes *700 Health *100 Resist Poison *75 Resist Common Disease Ref IDs *BM_werewolf_ritual *BM_wolf_caenlorn1 *BM_wolf_caenlorn2 *BM_wolf_caenlorn3 *BM_werewolf_default *bm_werewolf_wild01 *bm_werewolf_wild02 *bm_werewolf_wild03 *bm_werewolf_wild04 *bm_werewolf_wild05 *bm_werewolf_wild06 *bm_werewolf_wild07 *bm_werewolf_wild08 *bm_werewolf_wild09 *bm_werewolf_wildernessC *BM_werewolf_skaal2a *werewolf_ceremony *werewolf_bearhunt *BM_werewolf_wildhunt *BM_werewolf_maze1 *wolfender_f_nord Gallery Werewolf Player Fighting Bear.jpg|A werewolf in combat Werewolf in Skaal Village.jpg|A werewolf attacking the Skaal village Trivia *In The Elder Scrolls universe, the werewolves first appeared in . *Werewolves are technically not creatures. Thus, spells such as Calm Humanoid are effective on them. Appearances * * * * de:Werwolf (Bloodmoon) uk:Вовкулака (Bloodmoon) Category:Lycanthropy